Oh, Brother
by maddor14
Summary: Bella had an annoying Brother named Ivan. how will this affect her relationship with Jacob and Edward? RxR plz
1. Trip

Charlie and Renee are divorced; Ivan lives with Charlie in Forks while Bella lives Phoenix with Renee

Charlie and Renee are divorced; Ivan lives with Charlie in Forks while Bella lives Phoenix with Renee. Renee got remarried to Phil, and Bella moved up to Forks to give them their space. Jacob and Ivan are good friends by then and both of them don't like the Cullens very much.

**Ch 1. Trip**

"Bella, do you want to do this?" Renee asked me.

"Yes mom I'm sure that this is what I want to do."

"You don't have to do this Bella. Not if you don't want to" I didn't really want to go to Forks, but I had to give Phil and Renee their space. Renee didn't like being away from Phil that much, and I didn't like him that much so I decided to move to Forks so Renee could spend more time with Phil.

"Mom, I want to do this." I was a terrible liar, but I have been saying it so much it sounded more like the truth now.

One down side to this trip was the facts that I loved the sun and there wasn't that much of that in Forks. The other down side was Ivan, my annoying twerp of a brother, was living with Charlie at this time. Oh, Joy.

Ivan was two years younger than me; had dark hair, like me, and had brown eyes, like me. But unlike me: he wasn't pale, clumsy, or ordinary, like I was. He was on the Basketball team, Football team, and in Track. He wasn't the best player but he was a lot better that me. Ivan was also a blue belt in the local Tae Kwon Do Club. This year he was a freshman at Forks High School. Last year he got a perfect 4.0 average, while I had a 3.9. You can bet he gloated the rest of that year.

"Bella. _Bella!_ BELLA!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Ya, mom?" I asked.

"Your plane is boarding."

I gasped as I ran for the shoot. I looked back and yelled, "Mom I'll call you when I get to Forks, Ok?"

"I love you Bella. Tell Charlie and Ivan 'Hi' for me."

"Ok, Mom, I love you, too."

As I got onto the plane I saw Renee waving to me, so I waved back.

The trip to Seattle took about four hours. The plane was playing a movie called Step Up. It was a chick flick. Not my favorite type of movie. When we got to Seattle I had a two hour layover for my next flight to port royals. So I got some lunch and hung out for a while at the shops.

The flight to Port Royals was uneventful and all together boring. The guy sitting next to me was fat and smelled like beer. YUCK.

I met Charlie and Ivan at the door.


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: all characters except Ivan belong to stephenie meyer**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

I saw Ivan first. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey little"- I emphasized the word –"brother. How has life been?"

"Good" I smiled when he couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Where's Charlie at?" I asked.

"Bathroom", he muttered.

"I see."

"Hey, Bells." I turned around and saw Charlie looking at me. I smiled.

"Hi, Ch- Dad", I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I gave him a hug, it was awkward.

"How's Mom?" Ivan asked eagerly, "Did she do any recent 'stunts' with Phil?" he sounded almost egger to hear what I had to say, so I decided to play a little trick on him. This should be interesting, I thought to my self. I just starred off into space as to give him the impression that I wasn't going to spill. Then I put a smirk on my face. He didn't like that at all.

"Hey! What did she do? Why do you have that smirk on your face like that!? Is she ok? Did she get hurt? What happened? BELLA!!" He screamed my name making people stare. "Tell me what happened!"

I just smiled. That made him mad, but before he could answer Charlie saved me, "Ivan, stop that."

"Fine" he started pouting, that made me laugh. Maybe this "vacation" wouldn't be so bad.

"Let's get to the Cruiser" Charlie said.

"Kay" Both Ivan and I answered at the exact same time.

When we got to the Cruiser, Ivan asked, "Dad can I see your handcuffs for a little bit? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Why?"

"No reason, I just want to see them." I looked at him suspiciously. That evil smirk was back on his face. I could guess his plan, and it didn't help that he was a lot stronger and faster that me.

"Ok Ivan, here you go." Ivan took them, and before Charlie or I could react, I was pinned to the ground on my stomach. I tried to pull my hands away but Ivan was to strong. He got my hand behind my back and cuffed in a matter of seconds.

He had a huge grin on his face as he pulled me to stand up. My face flushed a bright red, and Charlie's laughter didn't help very much.

"Dad!" I yelled. People started starring making me flush a deep crimson color. I was beyond irritated. "Get these off of me! Ivan you are beyond dead!!"

"Well I'm not all that scarred seeing as how you are tied up and I am not. And the fact that I thought you would put up a better fight. That was pertty pathetic. I mean, come on, I didn't hardly have to try!"

"Dad!" I begged.

Charlie decided to play along with Ivan. "We better get her into the Cruiser before she makes a break for it, officer."

But this time it was Ivan who saved me, "Na I just wanted to see the look on her face, and besides now I can tell everyone at school!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled, even though he probably would.

Charlie took off the cuffs and turned to Ivan.

All of a sudden at the top of his lungs Ivan started yelling, "You'll never take me alive Coppers!! I'll fight you off with both hands behind my back!"

"Ivan, stop and get in the back of the Cruiser!" Charlie practically yelled.

"Fine", He moaned.

Ivan got in the back where the prisoners are kept. He seemed to enjoy it even though he kept complaining the whole way home.

"Dad", he whined, "why can't Bella sit in the back?" he went on to say that I should get a chance to be in the back because I've never been in the back before. When Charlie rolled up the window separating the back from the front, Ivan took a different approach to being in the back.

He started by saying that we couldn't take him alive. When Charlie threatened to put the cuffs on him and tie him down to keep him quiet, his face lit up and he shouted even louder, babbling nonsense.

"You'll never take me!! I won't let you! I didn't rob the bank! You have no proof coppers! I didn't steal that car the lady gave it to me. I didn't mean to wreck it. That pole jump in my way…" Ivan kept on like that for awhile, making Charlie pull over. Charlie got out grabbed the cuffs and a piece of cloth. He got out went to the back, and told Ivan to "shut up" or as Charlie put it "shut you trap before I blast it off".

Charlie started driving again. Ivan was quiet for all of five seconds before saying, "Can ya put me in cuffs Dad please, please, please? I wanna be a prisoner! Can I, can I, can i?"

Charlie sighed and threw the hand cuffs over to me, "Bella just shut him up please!!" he begged.

I leaned to the back and put the cuffs on Ivan. He was quiet for a while. This was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

**i need ideas if you have any they would be appricated. please review**

* * *


End file.
